


Someone Whom She Was Fated to Meet

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Daxam, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Krypton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: When Mon-El talks about his childhood and his visit in Krypton, Kara realizes earth might not be the first place she met him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know it has been some time since I last posted a KaraMel one-shot, but I've been working my ass off for my finals and my multichapter story that I didn't really have time. However, a request I had on Tumblr yesterday, by iminyourhandskara, inspired me to write this cute fluffy one-shot. I hope you enjoy it, and I apologize beforehand for any language mistake that might be in the story since English is my second language and I rushed the editing part to get back to studying :)

Kara had never felt at peace anywhere more than she felt in Mon-El’s arms. She was at her apartment—her and _Mon-El’s_ apartment, more exactly—sitting on the couch with her back on Mon-El’s chest, her head tucked under his chin and resting on his shoulder, and his one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close as he played with the ends of her hair every now and then. They also had a blanket wrapped around their shoulders despite the fact that neither of them felt cold because of their alien physiology. Kara wasn’t complaining, though. After a day of superheroing and trying to chase down a lead for her new story, she was exhausted, and wanted nothing more to get home and bury her face in potstickers and ice cream, along with spending some quality time with her boyfriend.

That was when she’d found out Mon-El had prepared her exactly those, with hot chocolate next to them, as well as putting on a movie for both of them to watch. Kara had laughed when she saw the title: “ _Aliens in the Attic?_ Seriously?” Mon-El had shrugged, a grin playing on his lips.

“Alex suggested it. She said it was pretty funny.” Kara had rolled her eyes as she’d thrown herself on the couch, grabbing the plate of potstickers.

“Then she’d be right.” She’d patted the spot next to her, inviting him to sit down, and Mon-El hadn’t objected. On the contrary, he seemed pretty eager as he made himself comfortable next to Kara, his arm circling her waist and pulling her close, causing her heart to stutter. As comfortable and…at _home_ Kara felt in Mon-El’s eyes, she felt like there’d always be a part of her, like a teenage girl having her first relationship, that would feel excited every time Mon-El looked at her with a smile on his face, wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked her in his embrace, and kissed her with those beautiful lips of his. Kara didn’t think those feelings would pass anytime soon, and she didn’t want them to pass anyway. She wanted Mon-El in every way possible.

And there they were now, still wrapped around together with the addition of the blanket, two cups of hot chocolate resting in the coffee table in front of them as they watched the film together. It was after the scene where the grandma kung-fued the heck out of the annoying boyfriend of Ashley Tisdale that Mon-El broke the silence.

“Did I ever tell you I’ve been to Krypton once?” Kara was surprised by his question as she lifted her chin to look at him.

“What? You’ve been to Krypton?” Mon-El shrugged with an easy-going smile on his face.

“Only once, before all hell broke lose between our planets.” Kara couldn’t help smiling with his use of phrases. He’d been getting more and more used to Earth language—which was normal, considering he’d been on earth for two years now. And they’d been dating for a year and a half.

“How did it happen?” Kara asked, surprise coloring her tone. “Did you come with your father?” It had been a year since Mon-El confessed he was more than the bodyguard of the prince, he was the younger son of Daxam’s king, and Kara vaguely remembered her parents mentioning how the King visited Krypton every once in a while. Mon-El nodded, confirming her theory.

“Yeah. I think I was eleven or twelve, I don’t remember, and my dad brought me along to Krypton for some political business between our planets.” One corner of Mon-El’s lips quirked up. “I wasn’t very excited about it.” Snorting, Kara shook her head, completely forgetting the movie and focusing on Mon-El.

“I can imagine,” she said, scooting closer to the Daxamite as if it was possible. Ever since Mon-El landed on earth, one thing he was never able to learn was earth politics. He said it caused him headaches whenever he heard the name of some senator or president or governor, and Kara had given up after some time. It wasn’t like she was that interested in politics either.

“Anyway,” Mon-El said, shooting a glare at Kara for her remark before continuing, “I was bored, and I didn’t want to sit through an interplanetary meeting, so I ran off and went to a playground.” Kara found herself chuckling as she shook her head.

“Why am I not surprised?” she joked, earning another glare from the young alien.

“Can you just stay silent for one minute and let me finish?” he asked almost forcefully, lifting his brow. Chuckling again, Kara made a gesture to zip her mouth and throw the key away. “Thank you. As I was saying, I escaped to a playground, and there were all these children there playing with sand and sliding down slides and jumping on teeter-totters. I kind of wanted to join, but their parents were giving me deadly looks—being a Daxamite prince and all—so I had to just sit by the side and watch. It was still better than the council meeting.” The Kryptonian couldn’t help grimacing with Mon-El’s story, once again cursing at her home planet for being such biased assholes to Daxamites. She felt ashamed that she had been one of those people back then, yet she didn’t tell that to Mon-El, because when he heard how she felt for the first time he was so angry at Kara for feeling such a thing that he almost broke the television.

“What did you do then?” Kara asked, sort of afraid to hear the answer. Mon-El shrugged.

“Just sat down until a girl came next to me. I think she was five years old or something. She had really messy blond hair and big blue eyes. I was surprised at first that her parents even let her approach me, but then I’d realized she was alone there.” Kara frowned as Mon-El’s story progressed, almost seeing the playground in front of her. And that girl… She sounded utterly familiar, in fact the whole thing sounded utterly familiar, yet she couldn’t point out why.

A smile pulled Mon-El’s lips as he stared absentmindedly at the wall, almost as if he’d lost himself in the memory. “She asked me why I was sitting alone, I told her that nobody really wanted to play with me. She looked so sad at that moment, as if someone had taken her teddy bear from her, as she looked at me with her lower lip trembling. And then in a second she was beaming again, her eyes shining with excitement as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. ‘You can play with me,’ she said. I don’t know why but I followed her. I really shouldn’t have, but… I guess I was feeling a bit lonely.”

“What did she do?” Kara couldn’t help asking, almost breathlessly. She couldn’t believe it. Well, not exactly _couldn’t_ , but she had a hard time believing it. She couldn’t believe that the guy she met on that playground as a child was…

“She was drawing some pictures on the side, sitting down. There were all these colorful pencils spread on the table, with drawings of all different kinds of animals. She’d lifted the one on the top and turned to me, and told me if I got the animal right, she’d let me play with the pencils too.” Mon-El chuckled, as if remembering the picture. “It was a green dinosaur, like one of those creatures in the movie.” Kara felt so shocked that she couldn’t even feel offended that young Mon-El compared her dinosaur drawing to those ugly aliens. She could vaguely remember this lonely child sitting on the side of the playground, and something that drew her to him—she assumed she felt lonely too as her parents just dropped her off, telling they were going to an important meeting—and she asked him to join her. He had raven black hair, a pale face and deep blue eyes, yet that was as far as she remembered of the alien.

And it had been Mon-El. She’d met Mon-El before their planets were even destroyed and she…she had no idea. They didn’t really think of sharing names then, and it didn’t occur to her once that the boy might be a Daxamite, let alone Mon-El of all Daxamites.

“Kara? What happened?” Mon-El asked anxiously, seeing that Kara was staring at him for some time without blinking. He pushed her hair away. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of a _child_ that I met years ago.”

“I’m not,” Kara managed to whisper as she recovered from her stupor. Her heart was pounding as she found herself smiling. “I was thinking why that memory felt too familiar to me.” Mon-El knitted her brows quizzically, wondering what Kara was talking about. “That girl was me, Mon-El,” she clarified finally. Shock splashed on Mon-El’s face as he drew back.

“You’re kidding,” he said, as if he didn’t believe Kara. Laughing, the woman shook her head.

“I’m not. It was me. I don’t remember what exactly had happened that day, but I remember that green dragon and that lonely boy sitting on the bench near the playground. By the way, the dragon _so_ did not look like the aliens in the movie.” Mon-El was at a loss of words as he continued staring at Kara, and then shook his head.

“And I was here thinking why I’d felt so close to a Kryptonian then,” he said gently, stroking Kara’s hair. “I guess we were meant for each other, right?” He was teasing, Kara knew, since fate didn’t really exist in neither Krypton nor Daxam’s beliefs, yet she found herself smiling. It was a good theory to believe, that they were fated to meet, even when she knew it wasn’t true. She shrugged.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m not an asshole that judges others by their nationalities. Or planets,” she added with a smile. Mon-El laughed again as she pulled Kara close, and she leaned her head on his shoulder again.

“Yeah. Maybe,” he said, putting a kiss on Kara’s hair. At that moment, Kara felt grateful that she’d found Mon-El, whether it was fate or something else that brought him to her. She didn’t care. All she cared about was that they were together.


End file.
